VIM!: My Bloody Rose Valentine
by poohxebony
Summary: Sweeping her off her feet at the dance? That was only the beginning. There's still one more round to play. For I have not yet felt the warmth of her soft, delicious lips....". Sequel to Victory Is Mine!. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well here it is, the sequel all of you AidouxYori fans been waiting for. I want to thank all of you for your patience and support with my stories, especially to RimaTouya-Rose and iRawTera. On with the show!

**DISCLAIMER: **Again, Vampire Knight does not belong to me in anyway, as well as Aidou and Yori. Only my imagination.

* * *

_**February 1st**_

"Seriously, Hanabusa? You're still going at it about this girl?" Akatsuki asked unsurprisingly. He sat on top of his desk, stretching his long longs care freely. I smirked at my wild-looking, yet cool-headed cousin, standing beside him and crossing my arms.

"Why of course. There's still some work to be done".

"But you already achieved dancing with her. What more do you want?"

"What makes you think I'll stop from there?"

"You would think that you'd be finally satisfied getting something from her by now. After that performance you did in front of all of us last month". Akatsuki then smirked at me about my moment of humiliation. "Good acting by the way. You deserve an Oscar nomination".

I snorted and shifted my head the other direction, my arms still crossed. "Yeah well, at least I didn't come back with my tail between my legs entirely. And it helped me still win, didn't it? So don't expect me to lose this round either!" I exclaimed defiantly. Akatsuki only rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I swear. You just don't know when to give up do ya?"

I gave my cousin another smile, remembering a certain déjà vu about my achievements. "More than you'll ever know cous. Just watch a pro. This game of cat and mouse is far from over".

"Heh. Fine then, _pro._ But the next time you come to the point of begging again, don't expect me to still act as if I know ya". I smirked back as a response and headed to my desk. We were waiting for our teacher to arrive in the room and start classes for the evening. The rest of my fellow classmates were chattering about an upcoming event in the next thirteen more days. It was the occasion for people to express their inner feelings and confesses to one another, hoping to find that true soul mate for eternity. Literally.

Yep. It was that time again. Valentine's Day was coming up.

And who could love the seducing holiday more than me? After all, it was a time for my loving fan girls to swarm and fight over my diving existence and invitation to my charming smiles. Not a single Valentine's Day has failed to have us be flooded with outrageous letters and hand-made chocolate gifts at the V-Day Chocolate Exchange Tournament for us nobles. Not that I don't mind. And I love eating chocolate in classes. The rest of my noble classmates on the other hand, think of this tradition as a nuisance. Akatsuki, Shiki, even Ruka care less about the holiday, for they hold no interest for their mortal admirers. I, for one, am a different story. Oh, how I wish we could accept more than just cards and chocolates from those fair maidens, if you know what I mean……

But once again, there's that damn taboo to remind me not to feed upon the mortal students at this school. Nonetheless, I'm always good at going with the flow and entertaining them a little. There's no harm in that. So therefore, I know exactly what to expect from my darlings on that day. But I'm not really focusing on that right now. Because this V-Day is going to change my life like never before this year. Thanks to a certain girl.

And no, it wasn't one of my fan girls. Was she mortal? Yes, but far from ordinary in more ways than one. This is the same mortal that became my first formidable opponent in my game of temptation. This is the same mortal who had the spirit as well as sense to say 'no' to a god-like prince like me. And even worse, this is the same damn mortal who has driven me insane over her beautifully strong-willed existence. Never have I went to extreme measures or undergone bizarre troubles to win a lady's affection. It is always the other way around for a prince like me. But does she run? No. Does she drool over my presence or the sound of my name? No. Is she part of the cheering crowd, screaming their lungs out for my undeclared love? Not. One. Bit. All the more reason why I love fighting for this amazing, different vixen. Different. How I love to define her with such vocabulary, for it was so true. I closed my eyes and smiled.

_Yori……_

Ahh, yes. Every time I tell myself that name, it reminds me on why I continue struggling in this sex war. She was not only my new obsession but my enemy at the same time. And let me tell you, she sure was one hell of an adversary to stand up against. She was the source that brought me down on my knees like a peasant, desperate for a single dance at the ball last month. My friends only thought of me as a sad case as well as womanizing idiot for putting myself downhill to that level, but it was worth it. In the end, it was a matter of doing what I had to do to claim that dance, and I did just that. Which is why I still need to continue to claim her affection completely. I know I've opened her eyes a little to acknowledge me. Why else did she accepted my dance offer regardless? This is a sign that I can't give up. With Valentine's Day coming up, it helps me set up new agendas to win successfully. And I didn't have that much time already. Thirteen more days, thirteen more days of preparation.

Sweeping her off her feet at the dance ball? That was only the beginning. There's still one more round to play. As I said before, this game of cat and mouse is far from over. For I have not felt the flesh of her soft, rosy lips against mine. And I guarantee you, I will. That is a promise. Tomorrow marks my first day of work. Let the games begin, _again._

* * *

**END NOTE: **Well, I know that this chapter is kind off short and all, but trust me, the story gets more interesting in the next chapter. On to chapter 2! J


	2. Chapter 2

_February 2nd_

**I've given a lot of thinking on how to accomplish this. I've calculated my ideas carefully, making sure every situation would fall into its course rationally. I've concluded that in this game, being the 'Idol-Senpai' humans and vampires know at Cross Academy is not the answer in her eyes. The only way to get close to her--to truly get close by her trust and permission--is by becoming ordinary more than she is. That's right. Instead of showing her my usual enchanting charms, perhaps leveling my demeanor down would surprise her. At least she would be able to show some respect and acknowledgement towards me. Am I truly ready to transform myself to act like some kind of 'Mr. Nice Guy' image like some…some Day Class mortal douche bag? Ugh. That would be normal alright. At least this strategy will block her defense from her negative reactions, like I already know she's still play hard to get. I wouldn't count anything less from her. And I would back down or take any more 'no' for an answer. I will stand tall to win the fight.**

**Starting with one of her friends.**

**So I decided to trolled down the school campus during the Day Class lunch break in broad daylight, another déjà vu I did last month. And since I couldn't find my precious flower sitting around a tree or elsewhere, I figured a certain short-brown hair prefect would. "Konnichuya Yuuki Cross!" I shouted cheerfully while approaching her. The tiny prefect quickly spun around, shocked to see me as well as me talking to her. What made it even worse for her at a time like this--was that this time, it was crowded full of other Day Class students hanging around. Therefore, I was making an audience, having the screaming girls going ballistic over my appearance. I grabbed and embraced Yuuki in a warm bear hug, causing the fans to squeal louder with pure jealousy and dagger glares at her. **

"**Aidou-senpai! Let go of me this instant!" Yuuki screeched, squealing her way out of my grasp. I kept on holding her and smirked so more, knowing the torture she's suffering right now from her students. How I love teasing her too. I then decided to let go since I didn't really have time to continue playing with her.**

"**Oh little Yuuki, surely that's no way to greet one of your best buddies, is it?" I asked, giving her an innocent smile. Yuuki only crossed her arms and glared.**

"**Yeah, I bet", she responded sarcastically. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?" You know better not to walk around in broad daylight like this. You should be in your Night dorm!"**

"**Well mother dearest, I would sleep, but a particular angel keeps appearing in my dreams and I just can't seem to get her out of my head. But unfortunately, I don't see her anywhere", I answered. "Where, pre-tell, is that lovely friend of yours?"**

**Yuuki quirked an eyebrow. "You mean Yori? What do you want with her? Don't tell you're still trying to have your way with her cause it won't work".**

**I almost snorted at her. "What other friend of yours would I mention, besides that disgusting Kiryu of yours? Not that I ever will in the first place. And don't ever underestimate the powers of the great Hanabusa. Now, where is she?"**

"**Well…Yori is sick. She's suffered from a high fever last class and turned herself in to the nurse office. She's sleeping in her dorm room right now". I froze a little. That sure wasn't the answer I expected to hear. Yori was **_**sick?**_** How could this be? Surely an iron maiden like her could stand against any weather or storm without failure. Then again, such illnesses does not affect us vampires, not even a Level E. I guess I have to remember that she's still considered as a human after all. Suddenly, a strange feeling started erupting inside of me--concern. And the feeling wasn't a regular front but,…real and sincere. Since when did these emotions started taking a serious toll on me? I mean, I know I'm obsessed with her and all, but I don't let such foolish deep emotions cloud my senses so easily. Not it's making me feel that this situation shouldn't be obsession right now. Maybe it should be taken seriously now and--**

"**Aidou? Aidou-senpai? Snap out of it", Yuuki said, waving her hand in my face. I didn't realized I was still standing in front of her, lost in thought over what she just said. I almost forgot I was still outside on campus with the Day Class. "What's with you all of a sudden? Why you're spacing out? Is there something wrong? Maybe I can help--" I turned my heel and walked away. I had to see her. I wanted to see what she really looks like with my own eyes. I ignored the screaming girls calling my name and Yuuki's shouts as to where I was going. Damn it, already things were not going according to plan. How could I possibly make my casual moves when she's too weak to play along? This illness of her has definitely gotten in the way. This completely changes everything. Then again…no, all is not lost just yet. In fact, this makes it even better! Paying her an visit and coming to her aid will show her my side of honesty and caring. She'll sense my compassion about her health and will eventually feel flattered. Yes, that's it! I used my enhanced speed to reach the Sun Dorm faster.**

**When I approached the Sun dormitory, it didn't take long to detect her scent while tracing around the building. I slowly floated to her window, able to view her room from the outside. I shifted my eyes to find her lying in bed at the left side by the window. I could also see her current state easily. Instead of seeing her sparkling, lively honey eyes, it was dimmed and empty as she stared at the ceiling. Her usually warm, rosy cheeks were flushed, being pale and fragile. Her honey suckle bangs were damped and messy on her forehead, probably suffering from heat sweat. Lastly, her petite body were full covered from neck to toe by her blankets. I frowned. As much as I wanted to play this game, I still didn't want to see her like this. I gently knocked a few times against the glass, loud enough for her delicate ears to hear. I was relieved when she turned my direction, eyes growing a little wide of seeing me. I gave her a sweet smile and waved, hoping she'll let me in. I smiled wider when she slowly got out of bed and came over to open the window. She was in her yellow pajamas outfit. We stared at each other for a minute or two, until I decided to break the silence. "Good afternoon Miss Yori" I said pleasantly.**

"**Aidou? What are you doing here?" Yori asked in a raspy, weaken voice. I mentally frowned again, for I already missed her lovely, proper voice. But I didn't want her to see my distress so I continued smiling.**

"**I came across your friend, Yuuki Cross, and she told me you were under the weather. Mind if I come in?" At first Yori hesitated, but soon gave a nod and stepped back to let me in. She kept on staring at me**

"**So what do you want?" she asked plainly.**

"**Why I came to see how you're holding up. How do you feel?"**

"**Terrible", she stated. She paused and then added, "I found out I got the flu. No wonder I've been feeling hot and light headed these past few days".**

"**Oh how horrible, just horrible", I replied in a merciful tone. "No one deserves to go through this kind of illness, especially a delicate flower like you. Would you like something to eat?"**

"**I'm only allowed to eat fluid meals, like soup. I can't eat heavy foods cause it'll make me throw up, like I did yesterday", Yori stated matter-of-factly. **

"**Oh. Well then, until your nurse or somebody bring you soup, allow me to escort you back to your bed. You need to lie down some more". Without waiting for a response, I gently took her hand and carefully walked her to the bed. I lied her down and tuck her in securely with my graceful moves. I smiled down at her genuinely, whereas she looked up dumbfounded. "Now then, isn't that better?" I said. "Oh, here's one more thing". I dug in my uniform jacket and pull out a single pure red rose, the color of blood. I put the rose in an empty slender glass vase on her drawer desk next to her bed. "Consider it as a 'get well gift'" Yori continued staring at me surprisingly.**

"**What brought this on?" she asked. I only smiled at her more.**

"**Is it a crime for a gentlemen to show a lady his respects and best wishes for her speedy recovery?" I asked. "Besides, I figured it would lift your spirits up a bit, for it reminds me of you, especially the sensational scent. I only hope you're not allergic to roses". Yori then viewed the rose for a few moments, then turned back at me.**

"**I'm not".**

"**That's wonderful. I'll leave you alone now so you can get some rest. Good day, Miss Yori" I bowed and headed toward the window. As soon as I was about to jump, she called after me.**

"**Aidou?"**

**I stopped on my track, smiling to myself and knowing I got this in the bag. I glanced over my shoulder to look at her. "Yes?"**

**There was a pause. "Thank you" she finally said.**

"**You're quite welcome. I hope to see you soon Miss Yori". I gave her one last smile, jumped and landed on the ground gracefully, and walked away with triumph. Oh yeah, I definitely got this in the bag now. All in good time, she'll fall into my arms again. Although…it was also nice to take care of her back there. I really didn't like seeing her so…so lifeless and sickly. Suddenly, that same strange feeling of concern began erupting in my head. What does this all mean? **_**I hope she really does get better, **_**I thought unexpectedly as I continued walking in silence.**

* * *

**END NOTE: **What do you guys think so far? On to chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

_**February 12**__**th**_

I gave Yori some time for her to recover from her fever, so I didn't pressure her or myself even more with this game. It was a good break for me because I needed to focus on my new feelings I started developing recently. The lustful emotions for her were still the same, only now…it was a mix of seriousness and sympathy. I knew that turning myself into an ordinary 'nice and honest' person was part of the plan to catch her attention, but never would I expect it would take a real affect on me. Perhaps getting into this habit is toying with my senses. I still have to remember that I'm only going with this cat-and-mouse game to prove my undefeatable potentials and nothing more. But after the first time I saw her weak, sickly figure, everything seem merciful to me. It's gotten more…personal. I really felt sorry for her going through this illness, not having the same glowing and proud appearance that I've been accustomed to for so long. On top of everything else, this new sympathetic attitude of mine is making me continue being concern for her health. What the hell is really going on here?

Am I really transforming into this 'so normal and caring mortal figure' without noticing? Am I slowly losing my own individuality as the one and only Hanabusa Aidou, the beloved noble prince at Cross Academy? Whatever this is, I hate to admit that it's starting to scare me. But at the same time, I don't see myself fighting this new transformation away, and I feel as if I don't want to either. Maybe this change of heart explains why I still made contact with Yori during these past several days. I often visit her in her dorm room, even at night after school, making sure she's alright and if she needs any more assistance. What's even more amazing--is that she actually allows me to visit her like this. She doesn't question on why I come by anymore. In fact, she's even starting to talk more with me. Of course, she still pauses here and there, but I'm able to make conversation without her cutting me off and avoid me. I finally feel as if we're beginning some kind of real communication. And I can tell she's starting to not mind either.

My friends also sensed something different about me, including Akatsuki. They question on why I haven't been acting my uptight, idiotic, sarcastic self around them, even in classes. I'm guessing they sense my distracted state of mind wondering elsewhere, showing a serious, composed expression in my face. Every now and then, I ask myself the same question. For these several days, I've been struggling to find the appropriate answer. But now, I think I finally found it. I feel this way every time I head to the Sun Dormitory on my free time, having this good urge to see her face again.

I guess that's it. I was _truly_ falling in love with her. Damn.

If this is one of her magic of reeling me in, even when she's sick like this, it sure is working. But I'm not feeling a grudge against it at all. I continued feeling pleased of meeting her as I walked to toward her window that night after classes. Hopefully, Yuuki wasn't in the room to interrupt our quality time together. I figured the right timing of visiting Yori alone, which is when Yuuki is out patrolling the school grounds. I glided up the window, knocking on the glass and waited for her to open it and invite me in. "Hey Aidou", she greeted in her same, but improving voice. She was still in her pajamas. I smiled cheerfully while stepping my foot in the room.

"And how are we doing this evening, Miss Yori?" I asked.

"You know…you don't have to keep calling me 'Miss Yori' all the time. I've realize that. Just 'Yori' is fine by me. I prefer it". she stated calmly. I gave her an apologetic smile, scratching the back of my head. "Anyway, my fever has gone down a little. I don't feel as light headed, and I'm starting to rebuild my strength some more. I'm even starting to eat more meals besides soup little by little. I'm able to walk around the room or to the nurse office longer, with Yuuki's help of course. And she brings my school work here so I can keep up with classes".

"Oh that's great!" I exclaimed. "I'm happy to hear that. Pretty soon, you'll be as good and new, the Yori that I like. Speaking of meals--" I then reached inside my uniform jacket and pulled out a small cylinder can. I handed it to her as she looked at it surprisingly. "Chicken noodle soup. I hope you like it", I added. "Let's just say it's good for the soul. No need to work yourself harder on eating heavier meals just yet".

Yori paused but took the can from me. "I am kinda in the mood for some soup right now", she replied. "Thanks. I'll put it over here and wait for Yuuki to come back and walk me to the kitchen". We walked over to the bed and sat next to each other in silence for awhile. I wondered what she was thinking at the moment right now. But I had to be careful not to say anything wrong or out of character that could easily ruin the connection between us. I calculated my thoughts and decided that it would be no harm to bring up the subject of Valentine's Day. I crossed my legs and arms and turned my head to face her. "So uh, Yori, you getting ready for the special holiday in two days?"

Yori didn't turned to look at me but shrugged, staring at the wall. "Well, no. Not really. It's just another year for those crazy, stupid girls from my class to go berserk over you guys again. Kind off a headache if you ask me. How do you guys even put up with it? It's beyond me". She grew silent again. It was my turn to gaze at her, studying her normal, composed posture. How strange. Why does this holiday have no real affect on her? I needed to know, since curiosity was already getting the best of me.

"Tell me. What is it with you against Valentine's Day?" I asked calmly, but in an analyzing tone. That made Yori turned to look at me.

"What do you mean?"

"What does this holiday mean to you? Why do you act so…unenthusiastic and unexcited about Valentine's Day like the rest of your students do? Every since I got here in Cross Academy, all the girls break their necks to throw me their cards and love letters and hand-made chocolates, the same way for my friends during the V-Day Chocolate Exchange Tournament. Every year, I witness their spunky, undying high spirits to meet me for this occasion, and fight their way through the two prefects to grab my flesh, just for a single hug or touch of my fingertips. But you, on the other hand, never behave in such manner. One of the many reasons why I find myself drawn to you. So it leads me to question on why you're so…different. I don't understand it. Please tell me how you feel about Valentine's Day." I finished. I locked into her confused eyes with my deeply wandering ones, patiently waiting for an answer. "I want to know".

I still waited for some kind of response. This obviously took her by surprise, for she flinched and listened to every word I just asked. Yori remained silent, but soon hung her head down to look at the floor, her entire body stiff. A minute or two passed, and then she finally found the will to speak. "What other reason should I be enthusiastic or excited anyway?" she responded in a lower, quiet voice. "It's not like I have something or someone to look forward of feeling in the first place. I'm not expecting anything special from anybody, and I'm not looking forward of giving a gift to someone in particular. I'm not being different at all. Different has nothing to do with it. I'm just being…me. Nothing more, nothing less. You would think that you could understand that much about me by now", Yori finished. She fell silent again and faced the floor, never looking back at me.

I also flinched and continued staring at her, letting her answers seek into my system. Now it was my turn to be taken by surprise. Was this how she always felt about Valentine's Day the whole time? This was how she always felt about herself? How the hell was I to know that the strong, unpredictable Yori Watabi sitting next to me--was this same vulnerable, insecure girl? I could even hear the new tension in her tone as she spoke, as if it was a hint of…sadness. Was that it? Here it comes again. The strange, familiar merciful emotion is building in my chest, I can feel it. Something in the back of my mind is telling me to reach out to her, to place my hand on her shoulder or something. What should I do? Before I could think to react, Yori suddenly lifted her head and looked at me.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "Why do you care so much on how I feel about Valentine's Day? You're acting as if you're trying to explore deep into my heart and I don't like that. It's almost perverted. It's not like you could possibly understand on how I feel anyway, whether it's weird or not. You're always admired and loved by everyone around you, so you don't really have time to stop and think how other 'different' people might deal about the day. Not that it matters. Who are you to question or judge on how I present myself compared to others, just because you don't see me react the way you want me to? It's no big deal". Yori looked up at the ceiling, her face expressionlessly. "It…it's not important".

I couldn't take it anymore. Perhaps this was a mistake after all. I didn't mean for something miserable or solemn to occur for her to endure. I finally got up and stood in front of her. Yori shifted back at me. "Where are you going?" she asked. I didn't answer right away, but pulled out one last thing from my uniform jacket. It was a folded piece of paper, a little message that I made for her about the next two days. As much as I didn't want to hang around anymore, I wasn't about to walk away without fulfilling my mission with the letter. I placed the folded letter on her hand, watching her look at it. "What's this?"

"I apologize for making you uncomfortable this evening", I replied quietly. "I didn't mean to offend you in any way. Please believe that. This isn't what I wanted to happen. I'll leave you alone with your thoughts now. Hope you feel better soon".

Yori kept staring at me confusedly. "Why--"

I held my finger up to silence her. "Please", I interrupted. "Please just…don't open the letter and read it while I'm still here. Please open it after I leave. I'll be going now". I turned and headed toward the window to open it. Before I jumped, I gave her one last glance. "Yori. Despite how you feel about everything, I truly hope you still follow through with the note anyway". And with that, I jumped and landed on the ground. I didn't need to imagine her reaction over what I just told her. The only thing I cared about now was making sure this Valentine's Day will change her way of heart and let her see what she's been looking for this whole time.

I made up my mind completely. I no longer feel the need to play around with this situation. I no longer feel the obsession of winning to prove myself. I finally see myself transforming. This cat-and-mouse war has turned me into a new man. I see that now, I can actually feel it. No more games. I see what has to be done here.

* * *

**END NOTE: **The next chapter is also the last, unfortunately. But the anticipation climaxes for both Aidou and Yori. On with chapter 4 for the final confrontation!


	4. Chapter 4

_**February 14**__**th**_

The day had arrived. All of my hard work and effort has finally come to this. I know in my gut that I'm doing the right thing, the right deed to heal a strong, yet lost girl's heart and save her from the hatred of the holiday of love and confession. I refuse to live out this day and never claim what was mine. If I did, I'll never consider myself as the 'Great Hanabusa' again, but just a simple-noble-vampire-loser at Cross Academy. From the past two days, witnessing her loneliness and despair truly opened my eyes, just when I thought there was nothing else new to learn about her. And if I couldn't save her, who in this world could? It's obvious that her mortal friends, even Yuuki, is too blind to see her pain since they'll all be too busy awaiting for us by the gates for chocolate exchanges. Normally, I would be happy to oblige for this event. But not anymore.

I finally understood what Yori said to me back in her room. I was so foolish. For my entire life, I've always relied on people to come to my feet, admiring over me, obsessing over me. I never glanced once at those who were below me, degradedly below my class of nobility. I've truly been an aristocratic, uptight, beautiful, and especially dangerous brat, like the rest of us creatures of the night. In other words, I've been a real pompous ass-hole in her eyes this whole time. Well, all of that changes here and now. Everything is finally making sense to me. I understand my new, deeper emotions for her. This isn't a game anymore. It's not a matter on who wins or loses, but to fight what was right. Yes, I have fallen in love with Yori Watabi. And I'm now proud and stronger to say it!

Time was of the essence. I needed to get myself together, recalculating everything that I wanted to do for tonight. As I was settling everything in my dorm room that morning, I starting thinking about the note I've given her two days ago. I didn't visit her ever since. In the note, it said : _**In two days, something wonderful will happen to you. Please arrive by the water fountain at your dorm territory at 8:00PM. And wait to see what that wonderful thing could be……**_ I truly hope she'll listen. I really want her to know just how I feel about her, and what she's been missing this whole time. The only thing I can do is have faith in her and myself. One way or another, I was not going to stop on what I was doing now.

Suddenly, Akatsuki opened the door, having on his gray sweat pants, opened button shirt, and a white towel around his neck. Based on the scent of soap, he obviously just came from a shower. Akatsuki then stared in astonishment as I continued scattering around our room. "Hanabusa, it's time for everyone to get to bed now. Don't tell me you've been working on this ever since after classes, and that was twelve hours ago." I ignored him, for I needed to keep focus on what I needed to do. I've been doing a lot of concentration on getting all of my equipment together and going over how to decorate them by the waterfall. Akatsuki just stood there by the door, analyzing every move and serious determination. He then walked over to me and put one hand behind his head. "You really are head over heels about her, aren't ya? And in a serious way too. Out of all the girls in your life, this one totally changed you as a different person. We've all notice".

After picking up a box, I finally turned to him and said calmly, "Yeah. I guess you're right". I placed the box by the door since I was almost ready to go. Before I passed him, he placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Well, if she really means that much to ya…then all I can say is you're doing a real good job of trying to fight for her. And there's nothing wrong with that". I grinned at him.

"Thanks, cous".

"Just please don't screw things up and do the begging thing, whatever you do. I'll never let ya live it down", Akatsuki replied sarcastically. I smirked and playfully punched his arm.

"Trust me. There will be no more begging. As I said before, just watch a pro". I grabbed my jacket, picked up the box, and headed out the door. But I couldn't help saying to myself that the only thing I could beg for--was her arrival and offering me her love.

Only thirty minutes left. Even though I stood by the tree collected and patient, it didn't hide the fact that I was just as anxious and excited at the same time. In order to calm my nerves, I looked around the area, viewing my work that I've completed this morning. It was a good thing that I knew the right timing to do this, as well as setting up the meeting for her to come alone. It was convenient to do the decorating in the morning, for the Day Class students would be at school and no longer in their dorms. Besides, it didn't took this long for me to finish anyway with my swift hands and movements. I was able to spare enough time to return to my room and get some sleep before classes. Having her meet me at eight was good also. All of my classes were over, which was why I'm still wearing my white uniform, and no mortal students shouldn't be roaming around on school grounds at this time of night. It will just be her and me, the way I planned it to be. I will finally have her all to myself…if she truly comes, that is. Overall, I say that I did a pretty damn good job with these decorations. I needed to pat myself on the back.

I check on my watch again. Only fifteen minutes left now. I continued keeping my composure, tapping my foot a little nervously. The time was almost near, and I didn't noticed that my heart started beating faster than it should. I had to pull myself together. I couldn't let my nerves get the best of me just yet, not when I came this far to turn back now. I started looking back on the moments that I've been through for this past two months, since I first set my eyes on her. I looked back on the time when I first tried to charm my way with her, when she told me 'no' for the first time, when we sat together by the tree outside on campus, when we sat together in her room and communicating a several days ago, when I tucked her in her bed and making her feel she's safe with me from the world….

When I finally held her in my arms at the dance.

I sighed. Despite everything that I've been through, I can never say that these were the most ugliest memories. Because it was beautiful in its own way. Every moment I've lived through during this journey was worth every step of getting where I am now. Even if she does not come, even if she will never return her love….at least I fought and died a new, honorable man. And these memories will be mind to keep forever. I hope she feels the same way too with the moments we spent together. I hope she cherished the same memories about me. Just what am I to her now that I changed? Will she show up?

Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching. I froze, and sniffed the air to detect whose scent it would be. And the scent was a familiar one that I knew too well. My heart skipped a beat. Could it be……? She did, she did come! It's her! One of my wishes have come true! My mind was so occupied with everything, time flew by on me already. Now it's all up to me to pick up things from here. I stayed in my position to make sure the footsteps were approaching my direction exactly. Knowing that she was getting closer, I hid behind the tree, knowing she wouldn't easily find a vampire's presence. It's show time.

There was no need to peek to see if she finally arrived at the fountain. I can already imagine the surprised and confused look on her face once she sees the scattered petal roses floating in the water. I bet she's wondering if this was the 'wonderful thing' that was suppose to happen to her. I almost chuckled a little. "Hello? Is anybody here?" Yori asked, probably looking around to find some living person. I waited behind the tree a few more minutes, waiting for my cue. Then, I heard Yori sighing and started to walk off. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all", she murmured. "I should have known".

Now!!

I pressed on the light switch, making the decorative red lights flicker on the numerous trees surrounding the water fountain, making the blanches and leaves twinkle like tiny ruby shards. I actually peeked at Yori's new reaction, which made her stop on her tracks and looked at the lights around her, her expression in total shock and bewilderment. I finally stepped out behind the tree, standing there with my arms folded and smirking. She still didn't know I was standing there since her back was facing me. "So…you like it?" I said to catch her attention. She then turned around, still in awe and confusion. She was wearing blue jeans and a long-sleeve light pink sweater, revealing her bare shoulders. Her short hair was neatly brushed, and her flesh had the same warming glow again. She final recovered from her fever.

"You…..did this….for me?" Yori asked. Her voice trailed off in unbelief. Smiling wider, I walked toward her past the fountain until we were inches apart from each other.

"Of course I did", I answered softly. My eyes stared into hers genuinely. Yori stared back but not in the same manner. She remained confused.

"But why?". My smile disappeared and I came closer to her, closing the space between us. I took her hand and kept my gaze on her.

"Because. I wanted to show you that there is something wonderful happening for you tonight. I wanted to show you that….that you truly do matter in someone's life. I wanted to let you know you're not alone after all, that you do have something to look forward to. This is a way of opening your eyes, letting you see that you mean so much more than what you think about yourself. This is a way of telling you that that someone can't stop thinking about you and that you make that someone insane with fascination. And that someone--would be me, Yori", I finished slowly. Yori remained silent, but her eyes grew wide once I said that last sentence. I bit my lower lip. I needed to know what she would say.

"This is also a way of telling you that I do understand!" I cried, my voice filled with strong tension. "I finally understand how you feel. What you told me in your room two days ago opened my eyes of learning you more and myself. And you were right. All my life, I've never taken other peoples' feelings seriously, but just expected them to worship and cater over me. I thought that no living girl could ever change my demeanor as the beautiful aristocrat brat that I am here at Cross Academy. Until there was you! From the time I set my eyes at you, from the moments I've been fighting to get your attention this past month, each motive changed me in more ways than one. And as much as I hated to admit it, it scared me in the beginning. I didn't realized the 'Idol-senpai' within me was slowly disappearing, and changing me into a new man. That's exactly how I feel right now. You helped me transformed myself into someone that I never thought I could be, but now enjoy experiencing because of my feelings for you. And now I understand everything I feel about you, every emotion is true and sincere. So please Yori, please believe these three basic words that I'm about to say to you, and let them seek into you! Give me a sign and tell me how you feel! What I'm trying to say is….I love you, Yori".

With that, I turned my gaze away from her and looked away, not wanting to meet her face. I only closed my eyes, waiting for some kind of answer. It was now up to her to fulfill my destiny-or fate with one final move.

_Please Yori. Just tell me how you feel…._

"I suppose there's only one way to answer your question", she finally spoke out. Next thing I knew, I felt her warm soft hands grabbing my cheeks to face her, and watch her leaning closer to my face and press her rosy, smooth lips brushing against mine. My eyes felt as if they would pop out. Is this a…kiss? Is she kissing me right now? We're finally kissing? The growing excitement started to flow into my brain, my heart beating rapidly for explosion. This is what I think it is alright. I have finally…received….her kiss!

_Victory…is now mine again!!_

I pulled her into my arms and embraced her tighter, our lips still locking as we closed our eyes. I wanted to savor every bit of her taste, to touch her soft, delicious tongue dancing with mine. I smiled between her lips as I felt her arms wrapped around my back so more. I continued holding her and never letting go. Time seemed to have stopped completely, having the glowing red lights shine down on us like crimson stars. I wanted this to last for eternity, even for me as vampire. My prayers have been answered again, my lucky stars guiding me and granting me the strength to make this wish come true. I. Am. Undefeatable. But all in the name of love.

We finally released from each other and stared. I gave her a loving, content smile. "Is this a…yes that you care about me?" I asked slowly. Yori suddenly smiled slowly, showing more glow on that angelic face under the moonlight.

"Yeah. Guess so."

"So…you really want to be with me?" Yori shrugged but kept that same smile.

"Well, why not. I've been getting pretty use of you hanging around anyway. Guess what I'm trying to say is…Happy Valentine's Day. And thank you". I closed my eyes and smiled wider, feeling my heart dancing with joy. I officially accomplished winning her. All of my own. Without no one's help, or relying on the 'famous Idol-senpai magic' to let us be where we are now. It all came from the heart, truthfully. I took both of her hands and guided her toward the water fountain behind us. Then, I wrapped my right hand around her tiny waist while holding up her right one with my other hand. Her left hand wrapped around my neck. We began making slow, circular motions next the fountain, reminiscing the closeness we felt at the ball dance.

"I never knew you were interesting in decorating", Yori stated, viewing the trees and red lights again. She then looked at the floating rose petals in the water. "Not bad by the way". I smiled and squeezed her hand tenderly.

"All in the name of love, my dear", I whispered. We soon danced in silence after that. And this is my happy ending. No longer am I the Great Hanabusa Aidou, but a resurrected man that has fought to win his true love. The old Hanabusa Aidou is forever gone.

Well……not entirely gone, I should say. Now that I've finally tasted her lips, let's see if I can lean a little closer to lick her neck and--

My face was covered by her entire hand, stopping our intimate moment. "Like I told you once before, there're ain't going to be hickeys and kiss bruises with me", Yori said plainly. "I just got better from a flu, I don't want to have any more germs. One step at a time, shall we?" I laughed innocently, scratching the back of my head, and hugged her again to continue our dancing. Damn this girl. Damn this girl indeed.

But the only thing is--she's _my _damn girl now. And I'm fine with that.

**THE END**

* * *

**END NOTE: **Well, that's it, that's the end of the story! Our beloved Aidou has once again claimed victory! The two have finally found each other. Again, I want to thank everyone for supporting my stories and working with me with your patience and understanding. I love you all. Until next time, that's all folks! :P


End file.
